Lavender (Squilin)
Lavender is a somber, quiet IceWing. She never expected much and those never expected much from her from the very moment she hatched. She was named for the purple hues in her scales Biography Lavender was hatched to a pair of unhappy IceWing parents, a result of the failed breeding program that the Queen tried to set into motion. She was about 7 when her parents finally parted ways, neither one of them taking her with them. She was on her own from there. For a long time, Lavender coped with what felt like an empty hole in her heart, in her soul itself. She never felt happy nor complete and she firmly believed that she was doomed to die alone like that. She lost motivation and the will to do anything and sunk into habits of laziness that would rival those of a RainWing's. Lavender didn't move up or down in the circles for many years. Whenever she began to slip down to the fifth circle, she'd get her act together and climb her way back up to the higher fourth circle rankings before slacking off again. She spent much of her life aimlessly wandering, piercing and tattooing her body and spending treasure and money recklessly in order to fill the void in her with objects that she thought would make her happy. This landed in her in much debt and covered her in gorgeous gold and jewelry. But she was still not satisfied and she still felt as empty as ever. One morning, she found herself up earlier than usual, only a few minutes before the sun would rise. She decided to find a high point in the kingdom to watch the sun rise from. She always liked watching the sun set, so she figured watching the sun rise would give the same surreal effect to her. Seeing the transformation in the sky always distracted her a bit from the numbness inside. She found a spot on near a cliff on one of the highest mountains in the territory. There, she met a pale pink IceWing named Mink. Lavender sensed that Mink was empty too--missing something from her heart and soul just as she was. The two began to talk and instantly began to bond. Lavender found that Mink suffered from a broken heart and chose to do everything in her power to help her new companion. Eventually, Lavender discovered that she no longer felt numb and distant from everything. With Mink, she felt grounded, so with Mink she stayed for the rest of her life. Abilities Lavender has the same abilities as any other IceWing despite her oddly bold coloring. She has equally as deadly frost breath and is easily able to withstand subzero temperatures and bright light. Her claws are jagged and long to help her grip the ice and she'll occasionally use the serrated claws on her wings to grip the ground as she walks as well. However, Lavender's fighting skills are near tragic. She prefers not to get her talons dirty despite her large, aggressive looking frame and the stereotypes associated with it. She's much better at hunting than any thing else and has been known down for taking down orcas and large polar bears on her own. Appearance Lavender is a less friendly looking IceWing than she really is. She has a bit of a dark, unapproachable aura which makes her hard to talk to. Other than that, she's just like any other IceWing body wise. She's a bit larger than most males, but still equally as slim as the other females in her tribe. She has a very bony face with sharp features and clear structures that make her appear older than she really is. This also adds to her more intimidating and grumpy aura. She also has black wreaths of leaves tattooed around her horns. She's covered herself in gold and amethyst of all types and styles. She never removes the hoop earring from her ear. She also wears a gold wreath of leaves around her lower neck to match the tattoos on her horns. Her front claws are covered in gold rings. She also possesses the trademark silver necklace hooped with rings that most other IceWings sport. There are four silver rings on hers. Personality Lavender is a very quiet IceWing. She's a very good listener and often prefers listening rather than talking herself. She has quite a lot of difficulty actually voicing her emotions and is rather awkward and clunky when it comes to speaking. She comes off as very intimidating and disagreeable, but she's really quite mellow and easy to get along with most of the time. Relationships Mink Lavender is very, very close to Mink. If she could, she would marry Mink but she knows full well that Mink's family wouldn't approve of her not marrying a stuck up IceWing noble. Still, they enjoy each others company and love in secret together and are very dependent on each other. Lavender finds it easy to keep up with Mink because of her observations skills and Mink finds that very valuable and rare in an IceWing. They're much happier with each other. Trivia * Lavender trades her jewelry around with Mink and they often swap earrings and necklaces. * Lavender can hold her breath for much longer than other IceWings, probably due to her orca hunting habits. * Her frost-breath has a purple tinge to it. * She paints her claws gold when she can to match her jewelry. Gallery ] ] Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Squilin) Category:LGBT+